What Happens in the Forest
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: NaruSasu. Naruto and Sasuke are sparring in the forest when they accidently fall onto each other, and all hell breaks loose! Not a forest smut, but a smut nonetheless.


WARNING

**Because I have been getting a lot of reviews about this, I would like to clear something up. Yes, this was on before. It was on my other account for a while to hide it from my friends, but I decided I would let them read it and deal with the embarrassment as it comes. Because, well, my friends are immature. Hell, I am too. But at least I manage to write this.**

**WARNING!! THIS ONESHOT IS A YAOI!! BEWARE!!**

**NaruSasu (so much better than SasuNaru)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto trotted happily down the road to the training grounds. He hummed a happy tune and waved to people as he passed them. Most of them just looked back at him like he was and idiot.

Now why, you may ask, is he so happy?

The reason was that he had just been promoted to jounin, after many long years of whining to Tsunade. He was one of the last in the rookie nine to be promoted, seeing as he was the last to still be a genin, due to his training with Jiraiya.

Well, there was _one _person left. Sasuke had only recently got off his probation for leaving, so technically, he's still a genin.

After six years of searching for Sasuke, he finally found him, kneeling in the rubble of a ruined mountain, looking down at his dead brother. When Naruto had reached out to touch him, as soon as they made contact Sasuke had keeled over in a dead faint.

After a three days straight of running he finally arrived back at Konoha, Sasuke still unconscious on his back. He met Neji and Tenten at the front gate, and collapsed in relief and exhaustion.

Next he knew, he had woken up in the hospital, with Sasuke in the bed beside his, glaring at him.

Now, seven months later, he was meeting up with him to train. It had only been a week since the probation was lifted, so Sasuke was pretty fired up. Before now, he hadn't allowed to spar with anyone.

Naruto was pretty fired up too. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, he was so pumped.

He reached the edge of the forest and paused, shivering in anticipation.

"What, are you scared dobe?" Sneered a voice from behind him.

Naruto jumped a foot in the air and whipped around to see Sasuke smirking at him.

"Don't call me that teme! I wasn't scared, I was excited!" He growled, trying to hit him. A pale hand snapped up and caught it, barely centimetres from his face.

This just made him smirk wider. "Excited huh? Well, then, let's not wait any longer."

With that he disappeared, running into the forest. Slow as he was, Naruto only realised he was gone when he was only barely visible in the distance.

Naruto growled angrily and swung his fist, chasing after him.

"Hey! WAIT UP TEME!!" He called loudly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They faced each other, panting heavily. Many cuts and bruises adorned their bodies.

Naruto growled and charged at Sasuke, kunai in hand. Sasuke stood his ground, a sword at the ready (not his real sword from shippuuden, that one was confiscated).

They clashed, metal scraping against each other. Both gritted their teeth and pushed as hard as they could to gain ground. They were face to face, barely centimetres apart.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, and seeing it scrunched up, sweaty and flushed, panting as he closed his eyes in concentration, _well_, he couldn't exactly explain it. But it made him falter, which Sasuke wasn't prepared for. So they ended up toppling to the ground.

On the way down, they somehow lost their weapons and head-butted each other. They lay on the ground, groaning. (Let's just say they both left their hitai-ates at home.)

Naruto rubbed his head sorely and opened his eyes. Again he was stunned by Sasuke. This time, it was because Sasuke was straddling him, and was panting heavily, his lips were barely parted, so close to his own. His hair clung to his face and his half lidded eyes were lightly glaring at him.

Apparently he had been staring a little too long, because Sasuke growled, "What the hell are you lookin' at?"

Naruto smirked. "Maybe you're just so hot, I can't help myself. I wanna jump you so bad, Sasuke. I _want_ you. I _need_ you." He drawled sarcastically.

Sasuke looked at him in shock, and Naruto swore he could see a very faint blush.

To test it out he leaned up and brought himself closer to the above boy.

Said boy's breath hitched as they reached the two centimetre away mark. This just made Naruto smirk again and move to the ear, blowing on it gently.

Automatically Sasuke shot up and moved away from Naruto. "What the fuck dobe?!"

The blonde boy laughed. "I was just kidding around Sasuke. Chill."

There was a short silence before Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. "Right. It just, was unexpected, that's all."

Suddenly he found himself pinned to a tree, Naruto looking lustfully down at him.

"Why? Did you like it? 'Coz I could do it again, if you want." He whispered seductively.

Sasuke could barely hold back the gulp he was threatened to do and tried to speak. "A-As if. You're not exactly something I would…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Naruto grinned. "Something you wouldn't what? Get a hard on about?"

A very light blush covered Sasuke's cheeks. Even at nineteen, he was still a bit… prudish.

Hell, he was still a virgin.

But, he wasn't going to tell anyone else that.

When he felt Naruto's tongue licking the shell of his ear, he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from his throat. He scolded himself. He could nearly hear Naruto's gloating thoughts from here.

Smoothly as he could manage, he brought his hands up to Naruto's shoulder's pushing him back weakly. "Quit it idiot."

"What's the matter Sasuke? Don't you like it?" He sneered, pushing back harder, pressing their bodies closer.

"No, now get off."

"…Nah. This is fun."

"Not really. Now let go, someone will probably come by soon. And then the rumours will spread, and we'll be fucked."

Naruto chuckled and moved to lick one of the deeper cuts adorning the pale cheek. "I bet you wanna be fucked."

Again Sasuke blushed because of the crude language, and the wet muscle currently ravaging his cheek. "Seriously, this isn't funny anymore."

Naruto lapped at the cut a few more times before sighing and pushing off, grinning down at him. "Fine. I'll let you go for now."

Sasuke scowled and moved around the taller boy and grabbed his weapons off the ground.

The blonde chuckled and joined him, picking up the shuriken and kunai he had scattered around.

It was pretty silent in the small, charred, _utterly destroyed_ clearing. The evening insects could be heard perfectly, for Christ's sake!

"Hey," called Naruto.

Sasuke grumbled. "What?"

"You looked like you enjoyed that quite a bit, ne?"

Sasuke was thankful he was on the opposite side of the clearing, facing away, for he didn't think he would've been able to hide the blush that appeared. _Since when did I get so… uke?_

"Fuck up. I did not."

"Sure you didn't."

He knew what was coming and quickly sidestepped, causing Naruto -who had just pounced for him- to crash into a large tree.

As he slowly slid to the ground Sasuke smirked evilly. _Ah yes. Revenge is sweet._

Naruto sat up slowly, tears in his eyes and a huge bump on his forehead. "That really hurt teme."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have molested me, dobe."

He glared weakly. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Dobe."

"Stop it!"

"Dobe."

"Damnit, STOP!"

"…Do-be."

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled in frustration and tackled the Uchiha, taking them both to the ground once again.

"I told you to QUIT IT!" He yelled from atop the raven haired boy.

Sasuke's smirk stayed in place. "What, like I told you to stop before?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "You _still_ pissed about that? Come on, I was just kidding around!"

There was a long tense silence.

Sasuke scowled and looked away.

Naruto suddenly came to a realisation. "Sasuke… did you think…"

"No! Why would I think that!?"

There was a long awkward silence. Sasuke refused to look at Naruto, and Naruto stared down at him in surprise. There was… sadness in his black eyes.

Finally Naruto spoke.

"Look, I'm really sorry man. I didn't mean to-"

"Just shut up already!"

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke tried to push Naruto off him, but all his strength had been used up in their fight. He could barely lift the taller boy's shoulders.

As Sasuke tried, Naruto just gazed down at him sadly. After a while Sasuke gave up and huffed angrily and laid back down, arms stretched out.

"Just fuck off." He growled quietly.

It was silent again. By now it was nearly completely dark and it was starting to get cold. A cool wind swept through the clearing, making them both shiver.

Though he wanted to say something more, Naruto sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to Sasuke. "Come on, it's getting cold. Let's head back."

He glared angrily and slapped the hand aside, standing up by himself and stalking past him.

"Sasuke!" He called after him.

When he got no answer he sighed impatiently and began trotting after Sasuke.

He soon caught up, but had to keep a pretty fast pace to stay with him.

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry-"

"Fuck up."

Sasuke had built up a new habit of saying 'Fuck up' whenever he was seriously pissed. Naruto picked that up soon after he came back. (hehe, technically, that would be MY habit, but yeah… continuing on)

He frowned but didn't say anything else. They continued at their hurried pace all the way back through the streets until they reached Sasuke's apartment block. He whipped out his keys and shoved it in the front door, unlocking it and hurrying inside. Just before he could slam the door in Naruto's face a foot got in the way.

"Sasuke, wait."

He glared angrily at the blonde man barring his way. "Move." He growled.

Naruto frowned again. "No. I want to talk to you!"

He forced himself inside and closed the door behind them. He folded his arms and looked at the glowering man by the stairs.

"Go home."

"No. Not until we talk."

"We're talking now."

"But not about what happened in the forest."

Sasuke pursed his lips and stomped up the stairs to his apartment. He could hear Naruto following him but he refused to look back. Even when they reached the apartment and walked inside, he refused to acknowledge the younger boy's presence.

After about twenty minutes of walking around his apartment, eating, patching his major wounds, he finally gave up and walked over to Naruto –who was still beside the door- and stood in front of him, arms folded.

"Fine. Let's talk." Naruto smiled lightly and opened his mouth to begin. "BUT," he said, stopping him. "can we make this quick? I'm busy tomorrow."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"None of your business. Now get on with it. What did you want to say?"

"…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you."

He deadpanned. "As you've said before. Is there anything _else_?"

"I'm sorry because I didn't mean to give you so many cuts and bruises."

"Yeah yeah– WHAT?!"

Naruto smirked and moved towards Sasuke, gripping him around the waist. He leaned down and breathed in deeply the scent coming from Sasuke's neck. Said boy blushed lightly and tried to push him off. "Na-Naruto! Let me go!"

"No. Mmmm… you smell so good teme. You smell like… sandalwood and tomatoes…"

He struggled in his grip. "Damnit fuckwit! Let. Me. MMMPPHH!!"

He was cut off by Naruto pressing their lips together. Sasuke immediately turned to stone. The warm soft lips massaged his, wishing for a response.

Naruto pulled him closer, tight against his body. One of his hands slid up and wrapped itself through the black tresses.

Slowly, Sasuke began to respond. He began moving his lips in rhythm with Naruto, which encouraged him to be more adventurous. The hand in his hair loosened and trailed down and around to the front, pulling lightly on the sash keeping his shirt together.

Sasuke shot back, gasping. His shirt had loosened slightly, revealing more of his pale chest.

As he fumbled with his sash, Naruto advanced on him, pushing him down on the couch behind. The fall made Sasuke's hakama style shirt to fall open even more, and Naruto gazed lustfully down at him. Slowly, he walked around to the front of the sofa and smirked again before crawling on top of Sasuke, straddling him and leaning in close to deeply smell his scent again.

While the amazing scent played with his senses, his large hands pulled at the sash again, pulling it out fully and wrenching the shirt open. He pulled his head up slightly to kiss Sasuke again, hands roaming over the firm chest underneath him.

Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue flit along his lower lip, and slowly he opened his mouth and the wet muscle plunged in, exploring his warm mouth.

That, coupled with Naruto's hands was enough to elicit a moan, which just seemed to fuel on his actions even more.

They finally broke apart for air and Naruto began trailing kisses to Sasuke's cheek, then jaw, then down his throat. When he reached the neck, he began sucking on the junction between the neck and shoulder, which automatically made Sasuke moan again.

He bit and sucked, drawing blood and hoping to create a hicky. Sasuke gripped his hair, willing him to continue.

After another minute of sucking, he moved back up to look into his onyx eyes. He grinned at the flustered face of the Uchiha. "Do you forgive me yet?"

Sasuke groaned. "This is so not the time dobe."

He pouted. "Just for that I'm gonna torture you a bit longer."

He raised an eyebrow but soon his face scrunched up and he moaned again as Naruto began sucking and biting on his left nipple, teasing the right with his hand. The other hand was busy with his belt.

Once the left was firm and pink, he switched around and kept tugging on the belt, finally freeing it. He pulled it out and unzipped his black jeans, slipping a hand inside.

Sasuke's body arced off the couch into Naruto as a hand brushed over his erection. He gasped loudly and gripped tightly to the golden locks, eliciting a hiss and earning him a hard bite.

He untangled one of his hands to bring Naruto up to face him, kissing him almost brutally. Naruto quickly took charge, shoving his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth and beginning a war for dominance, though it was short lived. Sasuke quickly gave in, for reasons unknown.

Again, Naruto brushed Sasuke's member, which was hardening at a steady pace. Naruto himself was already quite hard, straining against his own jeans. At that moment, Sasuke seemed to realise, because his hands pulled at the studded belt, almost ripping it out.

As soon as he sat up, Sasuke's white shirt fully slipped off, and he helped Naruto with the orange top and dark jeans, before having his own ripped off.

Naruto stood back to admire the boy before him. Pale ivory skin, contrasting with his ebony hair and jet black boxers. He unconsciously licked his lips at the size of the bulge contained inside.

Sasuke himself wasn't faring much better. His gaze travelled over the tanned body of Naruto, from the blonde spikes to the toned chest and stomach that was covered in many cuts from the day's spar, then to the large bulge under blue boxers that went so well with his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Sasuke stood up to face Naruto. The cerulean eyes were filled with lust, and it was unnerving to him.

"Uh, Naruto, I, uh…" He stuttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and pulled him closer, again moving to smell Sasuke. "Stuttering doesn't suit you. Get on with it." He growled.

"I'm a… a virgin still… I don't know…"

Naruto chuckled, cutting him off. "The last Uchiha is still a virgin at nineteen? That's kinda sad man."

"Shut up."

Naruto lifted his face to grin seductively at the older boy. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll pick it up." With that, he grabbed Sasuke's arm, dragging him over to the bedroom, pushing him down on the dark blue spread.

He walked back out and switched off all the lights, only leaving one dark lamp on to see with. He returned and tackled Sasuke into the bed, kissing him passionately. It was returned just as ferociously.

Naruto got on all fours above Sasuke when they had to break for air. He gazed down at him, made even more ethereal in the dim light. He saw the nervousness in Sasuke's eyes (OOC, I know) and suddenly he thought of something.

Grinning, he said, "Activate your sharingan."

Sasuke frowned in confusion but complied nonetheless.

Naruto grinned wider. "Make sure you take all of this in, okay?"

Suddenly Sasuke found himself pushed against the headboard, all the pillows thrown out of the way. Naruto began to molest his chest, nipping and sucking at every patch he could. He gasped as he tried to focus. He finally got the plan. He was supposed to copy the moves he was being taught so he could become more skilled. In all honesty, it was a good plan. But, he would never tell Naruto that.

One tanned hand trailed down his stomach to his boxers, sliding against his erection again, causing friction and undeniable pleasure.

When Sasuke's hips bucked upwards, he slid the hand under the waistband, slowly tugging the satin garments down his slim hips, purposely letting the elastic slide against the fully erect member. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Eyeing it fully, Naruto licked his lips in anticipation and slowly reached out to stroke it.

Sasuke couldn't keep the guttural moan at bay this time, his whole body shivering. Naruto grinned devilishly and experimentally extended his tongue to lick the tip that was already oozing pre-cum. His hips bucked again.

Savagely the raven's pale fingers tangled through the blonde locks again, twisting painfully. It was Naruto's turn to shiver, revelling in the tingling pain, urging him on further.

Sasuke wasn't prepared when Naruto suddenly took his entire length into his mouth, and his hips tried to buck into it impulsively, but the blonde's hands held him down, to keep from gagging.

His tongue slid up and down the throbbing cock, his teeth dragging against it lightly. Sasuke had given up trying to keep his sounds in, and freely moaned and gasped with the ministrations. His hand gripped tightly to the headboard, while the other was still wrapped in the tresses, holding Naruto in place.

He had never felt anything like this in his life. It was, _amazing_ to say the least. Waves of pleasure washed over him causing his body to convulse slightly. He had given up looking, his eyes screwed up and his head tilted up to the ceiling.

When he was nearly near his peak Naruto pulled away, and it took all his willpower not to whimper pathetically. Even so a very small mewl escaped his lips.

Almost immediately his lips were captured again, and we eagerly welcomed the tongue, tasting the slight saltiness on it from his own erection. If it were even possible he got slightly harder.

When they pulled back for air Naruto gasped breathlessly, "Well, what have we learned?"

Grinned wickedly, Sasuke flipped them over and crawled to lie next to Naruto, attacking his neck. His hand trailed down and slipped under the blue boxers, quickly grabbing hold of the quite large member, and began pumping quickly.

Naruto gasped and his hands gripped the sheets. The combined sensation of Sasuke's mouth on his neck and the hand job was beyond words. And fair enough, he was speechless.

Sasuke's ministration didn't last long. Naruto quickly lost it and grabbed the wrist disappearing into his boxers, pulling it out and bringing it up to their faces.

"What's wrong?" Whispered Sasuke seductively.

Naruto growled lightly and extended his tongue, licking Sasuke's index finger, before taking it fully into his mouth, sucking off all traces of the saltiness.

Again, that didn't last long, because Sasuke quickly found himself under Naruto, who was staring at him with lust-filled, animalistic blue eyes.

His legs were raised up onto Naruto's shoulders, and he knew what was coming next. He gulped with anticipation and linked his legs behind the blonde's neck. When two fingers were placed at his lips, he took them in quickly, trying to cover them with as much saliva as possible.

Once Naruto thought they were wet enough he retracted them, a small string of saliva connecting them to Sasuke's sinful lips still. When it broke it fell onto Sasuke's chest, and Naruto quickly lapped it up.

He placed one finger at Sasuke's entrance and looked down at him. With a nod of encouragement he slowly pushed it in.

Sasuke immediately bucked upward at the intrusion, which only made it sink further. Naruto waited until he got accustomed to it and with another nod he began to move it slowly in and out.

After half a minute he added the second finger and began the process again. Once he was given the okay, he began a scissoring motion to spread the Uchiha even further.

After five minutes of preparation Naruto pulled back out which made Sasuke whimper. He lined his throbbing member up with the pink hole and slowly pushed in.

It took all Naruto's determination to not just thrust quick and hard into the boy below him, but he forced himself to go slow.

Sasuke was at slight discomfort, but it was bearable. He silently thanked Naruto for going slow, because the sensation of being filled from behind was in one word, _new_.

Slowly the feeling turned to pleasure and he looked up at Naruto with meaningful eyes, which the blonde automatically responded to and began to thrust quicker.

Soon they were both moaning and panting. Sasuke writhed on the bedsheets, his nails digging into Naruto's biceps painfully. Naruto grunted with each thrust, his eyes screwed up in pleasure.

"Unn… Narutooo…" Gasped Sasuke. "H-harder…"

Naruto quickly complied, thrusting into Sasuke hard and roughly. The raven arced off the bed, opening his eyes widely at the sensations ripping through his body. Naruto was striking his prostate every time he drove in, and when he pulled back out.

When both of them were near their peak, Naruto wrapped on of his hands around Sasuke's penis, pumping hard. "Come for me." He growled.

Sasuke's body convulsed a few times and he emptied himself onto his and Naruto's stomachs. Naruto followed very quickly after, thrusting a few more times as Sasuke's insides milked him.

He collapsed onto the pale boy's chest tiredly, pulling out slowly. The raven disentangled his legs and lay them out.

As they enjoyed the afterglow, they embraced quietly.

Once he gained enough energy, Naruto grinned lazily and looked up at Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"So?" He questioned. "What did you think, eh?"

Sasuke chuckled. "It was definitely… different."

"Geez, that's all?"

The raven smirked and looked down at Naruto. "Fine. It was excellent. Happy?"

"Very." He leaned up and captured those sinfully seductive lips. His kiss was returned with as much energy that could be summoned.

When they broke apart again, Sasuke looked deeply into the cerulean pools of his dobe's eyes.

"What brought this along, all of a sudden anyway?"

Naruto shrugged. "Spur of the moment really. But it was damn fun, wasn't it?"

Sasuke gaped at him. "_Spur of the moment_?!"

He nodded sleepily. "Let's talk about this in the morning. I'm bushed."

Though he wasn't entirely satisfied by Naruto's answer, he complied, due to the fact he was spent too.

Lazily Sasuke reached over and grabbed the pillows in his reach and Naruto crawled them both under the covers. They quickly snuggled up and were soon happily asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Morning seemed to come a little too quickly for the Uchiha. He opened his eyes and glared at the annoying sunlight shining through his windows. When he tried to move he groaned in pain.

'_Damn I'm sore. That fight with the dobe took more out of me than I thought.'_

He tried to sit up but found himself pulled back down by a pair of tanned arms.

Surprised he looked over his shoulder to see none other than Uzumaki Naruto peeking at him through nearly closed, very annoyed eyes.

"Go back to sleep teme. It's way too early." He muttered.

He stared in surprise as slowly all the night's events came back to him. The teasing session in the forest, the make out on the couch, the blow job he had received…

"Dobe… did, we actually _do _that last night?"

He received a sleepy nod. "Yes. Now shut up."

He glared lightly but did settle back down, mulling over it all.

Naruto's arms wrapped around him more tightly, pulling him closer. He sighed and laid his head in the crook of his shoulder, sighing. He could feel a small smile pull at Naruto's cheeks.

They lay in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, before Naruto spoke up again.

"You do realise you're mine now, don't you?" He sneered.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, _right_. This was a one time thing."

Naruto pulled back to look at him. "Oh, really?"

He received a nod. "Damn right. Remember, I still have to revive my clan. That's something you can't exactly help me with."

Naruto smirked. "Fuck the clan. Your ass is mine."

With that he kissed the surprised boy with vigour, and against his better judgement the raven soon kissed back just as excitedly.

When he felt Naruto's tongue lick his lower lip he opened his mouth and the slick muscle quickly dove in and began massaging his.

He sucked and nibbled on the blonde's lower lip, pulling him on top. Naruto quickly straddled him and brought one hand up to softly stroke his lover's face.

They pulled back and gazed fully into each other's eyes.

"You will never let me go." Whispered Naruto quietly. "Not again."

Sasuke pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

Naruto took this as an agreement and a small warm smile played on his lips before he kissed the raven playfully on the nose. "See?"

"I didn't agree to anything."

"But you didn't refuse either."

Again he was silent. He scowled and pushed Naruto aside gently to stand up. He could hear Naruto chuckling at him due to his nakedness and quickly pulled on some boxers.

Turning around, Sasuke glared at the sight of Naruto laid sprawled out on his bed, the sun shining on his sun-kissed chest, his arms brought behind his head and a fox-like grin on his face. The sheets were pulled down a lot, only barely covering Naruto's private area.

Forcing back a nosebleed Sasuke kept his face impassive and stomped out of the room to the kitchen. Ha yanked open the fridge and grabbed the water jug and not bothering with a cup just popped the lid and drank from it.

As he was placing it back Naruto's warm tanned arms wrapped lazily around his waist and the boy's face appeared, resting on his shoulder. "Let go, dobe." He growled.

Naruto shook a no and gripped tighter. "I won't let go until you agree to be my lover."

"You're going to be holding on for the rest of your life then."

A chuckle rumbled in Naruto's chest. "Fine by me. Do I get to molest you while I'm doing that?"

Sasuke was about to retort when a wet tongue trailing down his neck broke his thoughts. It paused on his jugular vein, and he sucked lightly.

Sasuke quickly gritted his teeth and put his hands on Naruto's arms, trying to untangle him. "I'm serious, usuratonkachi."

"So am I," came the muffled reply. "You will be mine."

The raven sighed hopelessly and resigned himself to being tongue molested. He leaned his head against the fridge door and suppressed a moan as Naruto began to add small bites to his ministrations.

He was caught unprepared when he was suddenly flipped and he was being kissed again.

As always, his cursed body acted upon its own free will and his fingers rose to wind through golden locks, pulling the other man closer.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before finally pulling back for air. They leaned, forehead to forehead, breathing heavily.

"Fuck. You. Dobe." Gasped Sasuke. He received a breathless laugh in return.

"Is that an offer?"

He punched Naruto half heartedly in the shoulder but didn't move his forehead.

After their breathing finally got back under control, Naruto spoke up again. "Why is it so bad for me to be your lover? We're just two people in love." Sadness coated his words.

Sasuke didn't contradict the love part, but said, "You know why I can't. I have to revive my clan."

"Why?"

"It's my duty?"

"Why should it be your duty? Did anyone tell you that you had to do it? Did anyone actually say you had to go kill your brother, then come back and make lots of babies?"

"No, but-

"Then why?!"

"Because I'm the only one left. Uchiha's need to come back?"

"Why?"

"Stop asking me why!" He shoved Naruto off and glared at him. "I don't know why, alright?! I don't want to be forever known as the last Uchiha! I want to be known as the one who saved them!"

There was silence in the kitchen as the two boys glared at each other. Outside seemed eerily quiet too, like there was no-one there. The clock was the only thing that could be heard, ticking loudly on the wall. Sasuke turned his eyes down to stare hopelessly at the tiles.

Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Who cares what you're known for? Either way they're going to just see you as an Uchiha with a great story. They don't know you, they never will. So who gives a flying fuck what they think?!"

Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto sighed angrily and walked back over to the shorted man and wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. "Let me make you happy."

Sasuke didn't look up from the tiles. Naruto brought one finger under his chin and lifted his face, effectively bringing Sasuke's eyes up to meet his. Pain and anguish reflected in them.

"Please." He whispered, kissing the corner of the pale man's mouth softly. "I love you too much to let you go ever again."

Slowly, Sasuke's arms raised to wrap around Naruto's torso and he rested his forehead on the taller man's collarbone.

Faintly, so much that Naruto only just picked it up, was the reply, "Me too."

**XxX**

**THE END!!**

**Sorry, I know it's a crappy, sappy ending, but I didn't know what else to put. Gomen.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'll accept constructive criticism.**

**And flamers, BRING IT ONNNN!!**




End file.
